What Was I Supposed to Do
by kdr2730
Summary: What were they supposed to do? Lucy was nervous and needed a way to feel safe. Wyatt was feeling something he hadn't felt in years.


So this falls after _ Atomic City _ and during _ Party at Castle Varlar_ as well as after that episode. I just wanted to write some fluff, basically. Enjoy.

I have no rights to Timeless

* * *

Lucy followed Wyatt down to bottom floor, "hey what is your problem," she asked when he stopped.

"I don't have one," he growled untucking his shirt.

"Um, apparently you do," she retorted glaring at him. Wyatt had been in a mood since they returned.

"Wyatt," she snapped.

Wyatt turned to look at Lucy, shaking his head slightly he stalked towards her.

Lucy gasped when Wyatt's hands entered her hair and turned her face up towards his. Wyatt looked down at her for a moment and then crushed his mouth against hers.

Lucy grasped for something to hold onto, but the kiss was over.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said turning and walking away quickly.

She watched him walk away. Touching her lips, she could feel the slight buzz of electricity in them.

"Wyatt Logan can kiss," she whispered to herself straightening her cocktail waitress outfit. She hadn't changed out of yet.

Getting the call to return to Mason Industries the next day didn't bring the same dread the next time. But Lucy did wonder how Wyatt would act towards her.

Stepping into the hallway she saw him, "Wyatt."

"Lucy, I'm sorry," he said looking at her strangely, "I shouldn't have kissed you after Vegas."

A little hurt, but not surprised, "it's okay Wyatt. You got upsetting news and I was closet."

Wyatt nodded, "I hope it doesn't affect us working together."

"It won't."

Shaking hands, they headed in.

Nazi Germany, just where she always dreamed of going, not.

Staring the pin her hands shook, she couldn't do this. She was going to fail.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked staring at Lucy, she was shaking.

"Knock much?" She asked.

"I did, twice."

"Good for you."

"Lucy, are you okay?" Wyatt asked coming and sitting on the arm of the chair in the room.

Lucy walked over and leaned on the bed, "what are you going to do if I'm not?"

"There's nothing I can do." He admitted.

Coming off the bed Lucy went and stood between Wyatt's open legs, "Lucy?"

"Shut up, Wyatt," she demanded before pushing her hands into his hair and crushing her mouth against his.

Wyatt grabbed her waist and pulled closer. Opening his mouth, a little he felt Lucy's tongue.

Rubbing his hands in a circular motion, Wyatt deepened the kiss. He knew what was going on. Lucy was distracting herself or at least trying to.

Breaking apart for air Lucy looked down at him and smiled weakly, "Lucy this isn't a good idea," he said.

"I just..."

"I know. Believe me I know."

Lucy rubbed the back of Wyatt's neck she was feeling a little better. Seeing an opening she pressed her lips back against his.

Wyatt stood up and pulled Lucy flush against him. If this was how she wanted to deal with her fear, he would help her.

Lucy dropped her hands to his waist and started to untuck his shirt, she needed to feel him.

Wyatt caressed Lucy's neck making her moan. Opening her mouth, she felt Wyatt's tongue.

Ian Fleming stood in the hall watched the two from the crack in the door. He had gotten the impression there was more than met the eye for those two. Rufus came up and stood beside him, "damn," he whispered watching Wyatt and Lucy make out in James Bond's guest room.

Pulling away, Wyatt looked down at Lucy's hands, "sorry, I had to feel you."

Wyatt smiled, "it's okay," he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Ian knocked on the door, "we really should get going," he said without opening it farther.

"Be right out," Lucy said quickly stepping away from Wyatt.

Rufus stood in the doorway and stared at Wyatt, "so you and Lucy happening?" He asked curious.

Wyatt looked up at him, "it was a fear response." He justified.

"Sure, it was."

"Lucy is terrified of screwing this particular mission up."

"And what are you terrified of?" Rufus asked.

"Something happening to her." Wyatt admitted. The History professor had gotten under his skin.

Saving the Nazi scientist and coming home, Wyatt was ready for a couple cups of whiskey and bed.

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked following him outside.

"You okay?"

"I was actually wondering if I could stay with you tonight?"

"Lucy..."

"Not in a sexual way," she added quickly, "it's just you make me feel safe."

Wyatt couldn't say no to that, "yeah come on," he said tucking her into his side.

Arriving at the by the night hotel that they had put him up in, Wyatt led her inside, "it's not much but it has a bed, couch and shower," he said closing the door.

Lucy looked around, "thank you for letting me stay."

"Any time Lucy. I understand the nerves from today."

Opening a drawer in the dresser Wyatt handed Lucy a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to give up your bed," she said quietly, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Wyatt laughed, "my Mom would kick my ass if I had you sleep on the couch," he joked, "how about we both sleep in the bed," he suggested, "we're both adults."

Lucy nodded, "okay."

Pulling back the covers Wyatt took his shirt off and undid his belt as Lucy headed towards the bathroom, "down girl," she whispered looking at her flushed complexion in the mirror above the sink.

Changing quickly, she walked back into the bedroom to find Wyatt already laying down, "You don't have to decompress?" She asked climbing into the bed on the opposite side.

Wyatt looked at her, "not anymore," he explained, "I used to. We can talk it out if you want."

"I'm being a whiner." She stated wringing the sheet in her hands.

Reaching over, Wyatt pulled the professor towards him, "Lucy, today you did something that most people never have to face," he started as she snuggled into his side feeling safe, "you had to put aside your personal feelings about the situation and do what needed to be done to save history."

Lifting her head off his chest, "I should have never been there."

"Why?"

"When I was in college I almost dropped out and joined a band."

"You were in a band?" Wyatt questioned looking down at the woman he was holding.

"Yes, I sing," Lucy defended, "anyway I was on my way to my Mom's house to tell her the news when I hit an oil slick; I never saw it," she continued laying her head back on Wyatt's chest, "my car spun out and ended up in the water. The engine shut off; the doors nor windows would open; it started to fill with water." She paused.

Wyatt rubbed a soothing hand up and down Lucy's arm, "I was sure I was going to drown," she said putting her face into his chest.

Gently Wyatt kissed her head, "Someone happened by and got me out," she stated quietly, "since then I have never put myself in situations that I cannot control. Until all of this."

Laughing softly, "yeah this is definitely not something you can control."

Shifting slightly Lucy looked at Wyatt, "thank you for talking me back," she whispered.

Wyatt nodded and slid his hand under Lucy's hair and pulled her towards him. Lucy sighed softly when her lips met Wyatt's.

Pulling apart Lucy laid her back on his chest. Wyatt reached over and turned off the light, bringing his arm down around Lucy's back he fell asleep.

Lucy woke up and bumped into a body. Rolling over she took in Wyatt's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. Reaching over she gently traced his jawline, his scruff tickling her fingertips.

"Good morning," Wyatt said without opening his eyes.

"Good morning," Lucy squeaked pulling her fingers away from his face.

Opening his eyes, "did you sleep well?"

"I did."

Smiling he sat up, "do you want to shower first or second?"

"Second is fine."

"Okay, I won't be long," he said leaving the bed, "order some room service, Homeland Security is footing the bill."

Laughing she tried to not to openly check out Wyatt's ass in his boxers. Reaching to the night stand she grabbed the room service menu, "how do you take your coffee," she called softly.

"Black," Wyatt answered as she heard the water turn on.

"Of course," she laughed trying not to think about Wyatt in the shower.

Picking up the phone she dialed room service and ordered two cups of coffee and some food. She got a variety because she wasn't sure what Wyatt liked.

Just as the food was arriving, Wyatt opened the bathroom door in just a towel, "shower's all yours," he said using a hand towel to dry his wet hair.

Lucy grasped her chest quickly and went into the bathroom, "wow," she whispered. Yes, they had slept in the same bed together last night; seeing water droplets running down Wyatt's chest and torso only to disappear into a towel had her having hot flashes and not the menopausal kind.

Wyatt busied himself getting a cup of coffee and tried to ignore the feelings he was having for the woman who was now in his bathroom. The look on her face and the gasp she had made when he had come out of the bathroom were doing funny things to him. Things he wasn't ready to deal with yet.

Finishing a piece of French toast, Wyatt pulled on some boxers and jeans, just as the bathroom door opened.

Lucy stepped out, her hair wrapped up in a towel and in his shirt again.

Wyatt gulped, "Like what you see?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded. Lucy walked towards him, putting her arms around his waist, Wyatt felt how turned on she was.

Grabbing her waist, "Lucy," he choked out, "we can't."

Lucy dropped her arms and backed up, "okay," she said looking around frantically for her clothes. She was so stupid to think that Wyatt Logan would ever want her.

Noticing the embarrassment on her face, Wyatt grabbed her hand, "Lucy, stop and look at me."

She stopped but couldn't look at him; she had just thrown herself at him, "I didn't mean it would never happen, it… we just can't have sex right now."

Turning she looked at him, his eyes were telling her the truth, "believe me, I would love to take you bed, but I don't want to jeopardize the work we still have to do." He stated stepping closer to her.

Lucy could respect that, if they had sex now and things got awkward, they could screw up history more than Garcia Flynn was trying to, "I'm sorry," she stated shuffling her feet.

"I started it," Wyatt admitted smirking at her, "you just looked so, I don't even know how to describe in that waitress outfit."

Lucy laughed, "I hated that outfit," she admitted.

"Hmm…"

"Oh, shut up; you're such a guy." She stated smiling at the man in front of her.

Wyatt grinned fully and grabbed a shirt, "I laid some clean clothes out if you want to change into them," he said leaving the room.

Looking at the bed, she smiled. Wyatt Logan was nothing like she expected a solider to be and then other times he was exactly as she expected him to be. Changing into the clean clothes she dried her hair in the bathroom.

"That's as good as it's going to get," she grinned looking at her poufy hair.

Walking out into the living room she noticed Wyatt grinned when he saw her hair, "I don't bring anything with me when I come to work," she defended trying to pat down her hair.

"I can call you a cab," he said reaching for his phone.

"Is it okay if I stay for a little while?" she asked walking towards the couch, "I'm all alone in my house."

"That's fine," he said pulling her into his side.

Settling her arm on top of his thigh they relaxed and tried to find something to watch on TV. Soon the sound of rain hitting the window started.

Lucy got up to look outside, "I always love when it rains here," she said wistfully.

"Rain in Texas means mud everywhere," Wyatt said laying down on the couch.

She turned and took in his new position, he scooted out from the back of the couch and patted the back, "there's room," he teased.

Lucy blushed at the thought but didn't stop herself from climbing over Wyatt. Laying down with her back against the couch and her head on his chest she closed her eyes.

Wyatt gently ran his fingers down Lucy's arm listening to her breath, "did you and Jessica ever do this?" she asked running her finger across his chest much like he was her arm.

"No, we didn't," Wyatt answered continuing his movements, "we were barely in our house at the same time together."

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"I liked to take longer assignments because they paid more and would help us become more financially stable so Jessica could go back to school."

"Oh."

"And we used to fight about it all the time. I was usually on the couch anyway because after we fought, we couldn't really stand to be in the same room with each other."

Lucy propped herself up and looked at him, "and you want to relive that why?"

Wyatt laughed softly, "I ask myself that a lot lately. I loved Jessica when we were first together and first married, but then we moved here to California and everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Jessica dropped out of college and blamed me for it. She started working at some hole in the wall bar," he explained, "she started hooking up with another one of the bartenders."

"You knew?"

"Well when you walk in on them in your bed, it's a little hard to not notice." Wyatt said sadly.

"Wyatt, I'm so sorry," Lucy said laying her head back down.

"Don't be," he said sliding his hand under her arm to rest on her waist, "I wasn't innocent either, I just didn't bring mine to our house."

Lucy sat up and looked at him, "Yeah I usually don't tell people what happened between me and Jess for that reason" he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know…" she said startled by his confession.

Putting his hand in her hair, "it's okay, Lucy, I promise."

Letting her head become heavy in his hand she looked at him, "I don't care about the past." She whispered leaning down and kissing him.

Wyatt groaned and pulled Lucy closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Did you like it?


End file.
